thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Thresk
Thresk, '''or Warmage Thresk, 'was once a powerful mage that had been living in what is now known as the ''Ruins of Albez. Appearance Personality Background Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Mage Lv.? Spells: Unknown Tier: * Upgraded Version of Snake (5th or 6th Tier) * Insanity Former Possessions * Forceshield Buckler *Flamespread Dagger *A sword enchanted to amplify the weight of the blade when struck with; a common enchantment favored by warriors. With its grade of enchantment the user could very well fight a creature such as a Wyvern and cleanly slice through its hide with the right swing. *The Bag of Holding had been flawlessly enchanted, meaning that no magical leakage occurs. Additionally, the bag is able to fit 20 pounds of weight inside of it and is strongly warded against magical damage. (The bag is the work of an artisan above Hedault's abilities, one of the best Enchanters on Izril.) *[Ring|[Shatterbolt Ring]] *[Ring|[Barkskin Ring]] *Ring of Jumping *The wand consists of iron wood, giving it its dark grey—almost black metal-ish appearance; it comes from a rare tree that is extinct now. Inside of it, a core resides giving the wand its magical abilities. The wand has no spell attached to it, but will aid the user in casting spells. The mage's abilities will be boosted immensely upon use. Opposed to the modern wands. Those have cores of course, but these are almost invariably small mana stones. They are consumed with every cast of the spell embedded in the wand. To summarize, one is temporary and helps cast a certain kind of spell, the other one is good at everything and doesn’t run out of energy. Even if a modern wand would be build of some high-quality wood, perhaps meltwood, or cerabark, and one were unimaginably lucky that its core might be be made of unicorn hair or unicorn horn, it would still be inferior to this wand by a substantial degree. The wand is most powerful item discovered to this day.Chapter 3.36 **The core giving the wand its immense power, is the last seed of a tree that grew for over ten thousand years, growing so tall that it even reached the sky. The core is living magic.Chapter 3.40 Warmage Thresk had many more artifacts in his possession but most had been destroyed by the guardian of his treasury during its fight against a group of adventuers that had invaded Thresk's domain. The guardian in question is a construct that vaguely resembles a humanoid male that consists of white flames. In the center of its body resides a pulsating emerald stone the size of a fist, responsible for delivering it the necessary mana to function; destroying it results in its destruction. The construct, or Golem, is able to materialize itself out of thin air; first, flames come into existence, then fuse together to form the Golem's body. The guardian is immensely powerful, able to drastically increase the temperature of its area in a matter of seconds. The body emits such extreme heat that it melts steel just by being close to it. In case its enemies attempt to escape, it is capable of making white flames burst out of the ground, an improved version of Walls, thereby forcing them to stay. The Golem also possesses the ability to manipulate fire to form a sword out of it, making it easier for the construct to fight in close combat.Chapter 3.07 H Trivia * If all the Insanity runes had been active, likely nothing except for at least a Tier 7 spell would have protected one.Chapter 3.25 References Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Izril Category:Deceased